roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Chart
Legendary Chart Legendary charts are found, extremely rarely, by hunting for chests (1/20,000), in either the Third or Second Sea. When a player has obtained a Legendary Chart, every other player in the server will be alerted. If the player who has the Legendary Chart is slain, the slayer of that player would now carry the chart and have a different riddle. Legendary Charts have riddles that describe the area where the Legendary Chest is found. Only the carrier of the chart can see and collect the chest. The Legendary Chest contains a random Legendary weapon. Legendary Weapons are not able to be sold. The currently made Legendary weapons are: * The Sword of Morock's Fire - A sword that was used by the original owner of the Promethean Flame Curse. * Ancient Cursed Daggers - Twin black daggers that were cursed thousands of years ago. * Frostwater Bow - A bow that was once used by a powerful Ice and Water Magic wizard. Its surface is cold. * Durandal - A Superpowered Magic Weapon that was once a holy blade used by a proud warrior. It seems to have been corrupted by a forbidden, evil magic since its original owner lost it. * Aethereal Ornament - An Exalted Magic Weapon that was used by a master of Aether Magic long ago. Wearing this allows you to use powerful Aether attacks without the need of magic circles. Notice: Second Sea Riddles # "Behind the island of survivors lie ancient treasure... #* Behind Dawn's Refuge # "A Blue Tower of Justice..." #* Next to one of the pillars at AG tower # "Behind the keel of the infamous pillaged merchant vessel, a mythical treasure awaits..." #* Underneath the keel of Borealis # "Far to the west of the wealthy merchant village, on the edge of the twilight horizon, the object you seek awaits..." #* Sail far west of Altavista. The Chest will be on a stone pillar. Third Sea Riddles # "The object you're looking for is waiting far to the northeast of the island where crimson trees grow..." #* Sail North-East of Redwood Island. The chest will be on a stone pillar. # "What you seek lies at the junction of one and two, underneath the grand blue desert..." #* Under the arch at sunrise ravine # "On the twilight horizon far to the south of the Prometheus slayer's stronghold, lies a treasure of dream..." #* Sail south from Alalea Trivia * In v 0.3.4, Legendary Charts were disabled and any owned Legendary weapons were removed from inventories because of exploiters. * Vetex announced that Legendary Weapons & Charts were coming back as a "Grand Re-Opening" for Arcane Adventures, along with Legendary weapons and heavy nerfs. They are now re-added as of the Grand Reopening. * When first added the Legendary Chart had a drop chance of 1/5000 from chests and fishing. * You can now only get a Legendary chart from chests with a chance of 1/20000. * Charts currently can't be stolen to prevent abusing the glitch that doesn't let the player open the legendary chest.